


Daydreaming

by 100SleeplessNights



Series: Draco's Drabbles [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daydreaming, Drabble, M/M, No Dialogue, Possibly Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 10:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100SleeplessNights/pseuds/100SleeplessNights
Summary: Draco daydreamed a lot.





	

Draco Malfoy loved to daydream. It was a welcome escape from the world he was living in, the role he was forced to play.

The only person who knew about his frequent disconnects with reality was his mother. She was the only one he trusted enough to let his guard down around.

Sometimes he dreamed of the past, of laughter-filled birthday parties with friends and Christmases with warmth instead of darkness surrounding him and his family. Other times he dreamed of a world without Voldemort.

Most often though, he dreamed of a universe in which Harry Potter loved him back.


End file.
